Soraya Zoen
Soraya Zoen is a witch of Witch Union and former member of the Witch Cooperation Association. Appearance Soraya has short brown curly hair and a pair of slender eyes. The freckles on top of her nose added a unique youthful vigor to her.Chapter 98 Personality Background She was born in merchant family in King's City of Graycastle. Chronology Soraya was among the few who successfully returned to the camp after failed journey to Holy Montain. When Scroll suggested Leaf lead the remnant members of Witch Cooperation Association, the latter refused and explained she would try her luck in Border Town. If she doesn't return, Scroll should guide the rest to the south or across straits.Chapter 86 Awaiting group was greeted by Nightingale and Lightning and brought to the castle where a feast was arranged for them. After that Scroll showed her abilities and was given room on the second floor. At night witches gathered in Wendy's room and discussed their past and future, also wondering the reason behind Roland's kindness. Next morning she signed a contract with him. After that Soraya, Scroll and Leaf told Roland about fight with monsters. She painted one of them and a town in the red mist.Chapters 97-100 She was tasked with painting faces of people for ID cards. To prevent scaring them she worked in single-access room in the hall, seeing their faces through a small window. To vary leisure when there were not much to do Roland asked her to paint Gwent cards.Chapter 104 She created a masterpiece in the castle bathroom, she coated the entire room with grass on the ground, blue sky and clouds as ceiling, and a far off valley on the walls.Chapter 193 Powers & Abilities Magic Her ability belongs to the summoning type. Awakening & Adulthood Photographic Painting: She is able to paint everything she saw or imagined. Her paintings are very durable and won't get destroyed with normal means. Branch Ability 'Magic Pen': '''It allows her to to paint without pigment or paper, and her painting would be exactly like a photo. This ability also allowed her to create a rubber coating like substance that Roland put to use in various projects making her one of the more busy witches. '''Evolution 3-dimensional texture-painting: After going in a balloon ride she attempted to create an illusion of three dimentions on the coating itself and the result was that she can now create paintings bear a texture and depending on what exactly she paints it behaves as entirely different substances (Ex: clouds texture behaves similar a rubbery spirder web, and metal texture is as brittle as glass) though apparently vegetation has similarities to the touch. Lastly the coating can be as thick as she desires, but limited by what her magic power available allows. Relationships Trivia * She is the second Witch to Evolve in the Witch Union.Chapter 181 * As a tradition among artists, she engraved her name as a signature on her work. Initially, she would sign at the lower right corner of the coating, but when she found out that after the coating was cut, her name would only appear in the inner tube, she decided to sign everywhere. By doing so, no matter how the cutting was, people could always see "Soraya's work". When Roland noticed it, he praised her as a watermark inventor.Chapter 515 Gallery , Scroll and Soraya]] References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Witch Cooperation Association Category:Witch Union Category:Kingdom of Graycastle Category:Evolved Abilities